Purna Jackson
Purna Jackson, the Leader, one of the four Heroes in Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide, is a VIP bodyguard. Biography Purna was a officer of the Sydney Police department. After losing her career when she shot a child molester who could not be touched legally because of his wealth and connections, Purna turned to working as a bodyguard for VIPs in dangerous places all over the world. She is hired not just for her skills but her looks, as wealthy men did not mind showing up with Purna on their arm. She is still very bitter over losing her career, has a deep hatred of people with enough money to ignore legalities, keeps very much to herself, and wishes to finish off the child molester that caused her to lose her job. Character Selection Info "I hate rich assholes, which is fucking ironic since I'm expected to put my bloody life on the line for them. That's what they pay me for. This pricey hotel here? To be a bodyguard for the rich and famous fuckwits who come to Banoi to blow their money. I used to be a cop. A bloody good one. A vice detective in Sydney. You know how many female half-Aborigine detectives there were before me? None. You think it was easy suffering the abuse of my so-called colleagues? Half of 'em hated me because I was a girl and the other half didn't like the fact that my mum was a Koori. So I came up the hard way: I busted my ass. It took me twelve years to make detective and that still wasn't enough. It's an old boys' club, you know. The whole justice system is a fucking joke. Teenage drug addicts get put away forever and old white wankers who steal fucking millions get away scot-free. One rich bugger I investigated was clearly molesting his fourteen year old daughter, but he had too much pull with the politicians, so I couldn't touch him. After the girl killed herself, I confronted him but he just laughed at me. He pulled out a pistol and told me he could blow my bleeding head off and no one would care because I was nothing, a nobody, an Abo bitch... So I fucking took his gun away and shot the bastard. It was self-defense, but I still got sacked. Twelve bloody years down the drain. Worst part is, I didn't even kill the son of a bitch. I just gelded him. One day I'm gonna have to go back and finish the job..." Stats * Specialty: Firearms * Health: 100 * Speed: 100 * Stamina: 90 * Rage Mode: Unlimited use of her revolver (for about 20 seconds when rage bar is full). * Skill Tree Categories: Fury, Combat, Survival Strategy * For general helpful tips, see here. * These strategies are based on Purna's expertise: firearms. If your playstyle is not primarily firearms some of the strategies presented here will not be valid. General Combat * Though she is a firearms expert, she does own one blade-related skill. As a result, bladed weapons are a slightly better choice than blunt weapons. * Use the stomp ability. Stomp is an automatic kill with damage in 5 figures. In a normal stomp, Purna spends approximately 2-3 seconds stomping zombie's head with one foot; when upgraded Purna will jump on the zombie's head with both of her heels, significantly reducing stomp time to approximately a second. Even though you still can be damaged by zombies nearby during the stomping motion, it will not suspend the stomping unless Purna dies. * When in a pinch, use high ground. Zombies are brainless, so they usually cannot climb on high ground such as walls and cars. Hop on a car, and let the zombies gather, then crouch and start hacking. Machetes or similar long-reach bladed weapons works well. * Don't save up on money. When you die, a portion of your money is gone too. It is better to invest money in ingredients and upgrading weapons. * Base ingredients do not count as inventory slots. Stocking up on ammo and explosive ingredients will virtually make the workshop an armory for Purna. * Kicking while jumping activates jumpkick. It will knock down Walkers and Infected no matter how much stamina they have. However, it does not affect tougher zombies such as Thugs (although they will stagger a little) and it will drain half of Purna's stamina at the same time. * Purna is the only Hero to have a skill for more damage upon the opposite sex. As such, male zombies and all Punks (there are no female punks) will be much easier to kill. Leave the female zombies to your teammates and deal with the males yourself. * Her Boost Skills only take effect when the Hero has a skill related to augmenting damage, durability, force and handling. Rage * Activating the Rage skill heals health: use it wisely. * Her rage skill is very useful for clearing crowds of weaker enemies, and can sometimes be useful against Thugs, Floaters, Rams, and Butchers. * Many of her skills, when combined, can reduce her rage requirements as low as 9 kills, which enables Purna to spam her rage frequently. * Purna's Rage Mode has minimum range: if a zombie is too close, the revolver might not shoot. * You are still susceptible to damage from zombies. You can die during rage mode. Keep your distance from enemies, especially from fast ones like Infected or Butchers. Weapons * She is a Firearms expert, however the main issue is that ammo and weapons are rare, if not non-existent until you progress to Act II. For the duration of Act I, stick to bladed weapons since it is the only melee weapon she has skills with. Though if you rescue Omar Torres you can get a revolver. * You can make your own ammunition and requirements are not very tough to meet. All ammo mods require bleach for extraction of Potassium chlorate (KClO3) and 2x Metal Scraps for actual bullets and casing. All these can be found randomly over the course of game or from various merchants. * Always modify and upgrade your weapons: many of Purna's skills are based on modified weapons. * Upgrade does not count as modified; only those upgraded with mod blueprints are considered modified weapons. * Guns do not require repair; if you are going to use guns predominantly you do not need durability-related skills. * Shotguns in close range can dismember and explode zombie's body parts. When a zombie's head or leg dismembers/explodes, it will die regardless of how much health it has left. This makes close-range shotgun play very efficient, albeit risky. * Zombies do not carry bullets. * Against various human enemies, pistols are sufficient. Headshots are an automatic one-kill. Do not use kick since they will evade most of it or back away shooting, most likely resulting in the player's death. * Do not invest much in her melee-related skills because guns will be redundant from Act II until Act IV * Upgrade Recycler and Providence to get more ammo from loot and crafting (crafted ammo counts as loot, therefore the effect will stack). * Upgrade Rain of Bullets to get a higher ammo carrying capacity Against Various Zombies * Walkers: When they are in small groups, they are not considered a lethal threat. One should kick, stomp, rinse, and repeat to conserve stamina for larger threats. If they are found in large groups, it is advised to pick them off from afar or deal with each of them as a separate threat. * Infected: If a single Infected is encountered, jumpkick it to knock it down and stomp it to swiftly handle it before more appear. However, when encountered with several or a continuous flow of Infected, pistols with large clips will do the job since infected have significantly low health compared to the walkers. * Thug: Two headshots with a shotgun. With enough practice this will literally blow the Thug's head off right away regardless of remaining health. Just don't get too close. If the Thug's head fills the iron sight, shoot it. * Floater: Thrown explosives and rifles are the best bet. Don't get too close and shoot the head with a rifle. * Butcher: Just like Thugs, one perfect headshot with a shotgun will kill a Butcher right away. However it may be hard to do so since Butchers run fast. First shoot the Butcher in torso to stagger it and aim for the head for the killshot. * Ram: After evading a charge, shoot or start hacking the back. Either way does the job. Shotguns fare poorly compared to other guns against Rams. Rams only take 1 damage if shot in the frontal torso so don't waste ammunition unless it's necessary. Trivia * Her blood type (along with the other heroes) is O negative. * There seems to be some inconsistency with Purna's biography as it says in the Dead Island manual and official website that she killed the child molester, however her in-game bio states she only injured him and wishes to finish the job once she leaves Banoi. * When left idle long enough, Purna will regretfully state that she chose to give up smoking during the week that the outbreak began. Gallery Heroes.png|Purna fighting off zombies along with Xian Mei, Sam B, and Logan Dead-Islandassault.jpg|Purna, Sam B and Xian Mei attacking a horde of Walkers Dead-Island-Purna.jpg|Purna wielding a Burst Rifle Dead island purna.jpg|Purna Concept Art Purna in game.jpg|In game Purna holding a Single Shot Rifle Purna Artbook.png|Purna from the Dead Island Artbook Purna.png|Purna's Official Bio Purna Action Shot.jpg|Purna holding a Pistol with Walkers References es:Puma Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Book Characters Category:Immune Category:Boss Zombies